Je serai là, jusqu'à ton dernier souffle
by LaureneGleek
Summary: Fiction sur Glee, plus particulièrement Blaine. Dans cette fiction, Blaine apprend qu'il est atteint d'une maladie, il écrit ses derniers jours dans son journal.


Je serai là, jusqu'à ton dernier souffle...

Jour 1,7h00. Je me sens mal, j'ai mal à la tête. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, je ne peux pas sortir de mon lit. Maman a appelé le médecin, il doit venir dans la matinée. Je me sens de plus en plus faible, j'ai un mal de crâne épouvantable. Pourtant je n'ai pas de fièvre. Maman trouve ça anormal.

10hOO. Le médecin est arrivé, il m'a examiné, mais il ne sait pas ce que j'ai. Il pense que c'est grave. Il a dit qu'il fallait aller à l'hopital, mais je suis trop faible, je ne peux pas me déplacer. J'ai envie de dormir, mais je ne peux pas à cause de ce foutu mal de crâne. Maman a parlé pendant très longtemps avec le médecin, je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'ils ont dit, mais apparement ils sont très inquiets. Moi, tout ce que je veux pour l'instant, c'est pouvoir dormir, mais j'ai trop mal à la tête. Peut être que si je ferme les yeux et que je ne pense à rien, ça marchera. Je vais essayer.

Jour 2, 11h00. J'ai dû dormir quatre heures, peut être moins. J'ai toujours mal au crâne et je fais d'horribles cauchemars. Je me réveille parfois en hurlant. Je me sens capable de marcher, alors Maman et moi on va à l'hopital. J'appréhende ce long et horrible moment à passer dans la salle d'attente. Je déteste les hopitaux, ça pue le médicament et les infirmiers me dépriment. Mais je suis obligé d'y aller, malheureusement.

15h00. On a attendu une heure que le médecin veuille bien nous recevoir. On m'a fait passer des tonnes d'examens, on m'a posé plein de questions à propos de ma vie, du lycée, etc... Tout ça a duré au moins une heure et demie. Tout ce tintouin pour m'annoncer ça. Je m'en serai bien passé. Depuis qu'on est rentrés, Maman est en larmes. Les docteurs m'ont diagnostiqué une tumeur au cerveau, de la taille d'une pièce de 50 cents. "Trop petite pour être retirée", "une opération serait bien trop risquée", et bla bla bla. Je suis en colère. Je pleure aussi. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal ? J'avais tellement de projets, je voulais voyager, vivre à New York, vivre ma vie quoi ! Et maintenant tout ça est terminé. Je vais mourir, sans avoir pu accomplir quelque chose dans ma misérable existence.

Jour 5, 3h00. Je ne dors plus, je ne mange presque pas. Je passe mes journées dans ma chambre, allongé, ou bien j'écris dans mon journal. Kurt n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des messages, il s'inquiète pour moi, ça fait une semaine que je ne suis pas venu en cours. Je lui réponds que je suis malade, mais que je me rétablis, que j'irai mieux la semaine suivante. Ce sont des mensonges. Je vais mourir. Je ne sais même pas comment lui annoncer. Si je lui dis, il sera anéantit. Je l'aime tellement, je ne veux pas le voir souffrir. Pourtant il le faut. Je ne peux pas continuer à lui mentir de cette façon. Demain il vient à la maison, il va falloir que je lui annonce.

Jour 6, 17h00. Kurt est venu aujourd'hui, vers midi. On a passé l'après midi dans ma chambre, on a parlé, rigolé, main dans la main, comme d'habitude. J'aime tant être avec lui, il me rend heureux. Je tenais toujours sa main quand je lui ai annoncé. Je lui ai tout raconté, sans m'arrêter. Quand j'ai terminé, il m'a fixé sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes. Je l'ai supplié de me dire quelque chose, et il a éclaté en sanglots. Le voir pleurer me fait encore plus mal que cette saloperie dans mon cerveau. Il s'est jeté dans mes bras, il pleurait toujours. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il m'aimera toujours, et qu'il sera à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin. Je pleurais aussi. S'il savait combien je l'aime...

Jour 10, 4h00. Je ne peux pas rester à la maison, j'ai "besoin" d'aller à l'hopital. Ce matin une ambulance est arrivée, il m'ont emmené. On m'a couché dans un grand lit blanc, avec des draps froids. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre un de mes coussins. Ceux de l'hopital sont inconfortables. Malgré ça, j'ai réussi à m'endormir. Comme d'habitude, mes cauchemars m'ont réveillé en pleine nuit. J'ai très soif, j'ai la gorge toute sèche. J'ai beau boire et boire encore, je meurs de soif. Ca m'arrive très souvent en ce moment. De temps en temps ça passe tout seul, mais parfois c'est une vraie torture. Mes amis du Glee Club doivent venir demain, j'espère ne pas être endormi quand ils seront là.

Jour 20, 10h00. Mes amis me rendent visite tous les jours. On rigole, on s'amuse, on chante ensemble, mais je vois bien qu'ils sont tristes. Ils essaient de le cacher pour moi, mais je ne suis pas bête. L'autre jour Santana a dit qu'elle allait aux toilettes, et quand elle est revenue ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Je ne leur en veux pas, au contraire, ils essaient d'être forts vis à vis de ma maladie, et j'aimerai l'être autant qu'eux. Demain c'est mon anniversaire, Kurt m'a dit qu'il avait une surprise pour moi, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Jour 21, 23h00. KURT, JE T'AIME TELLEMENT ! Aujourd'hui, on a fêté mon anniversaire, et Kurt m'a fait une agréable surprise. La fête se déroulait dans une petite salle du service pédiatrie. En plein milieu du repas, juste avant qu'on apporte le gâteau, les Warblers sont tous arrivés ! J'étais tellement heureux, je souriais bêtement dans mon lit. La fête a continué pendant longtemps, jusqu'à au moins 21h00. C'était mon dernier anniversaire, et j'ai passé un moment inoubliable.

Jour 29, 18h00. Je souffre, je n'en peux plus. J'ai mal partout, je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus. J'ai mal en permanence, cette saleté de tumeur ne me laisse pas un seul moment de répit. Les autres ne me rendent pas souvent visite, les docteurs disent que je suis trop faible. Kurt continue de venir, mais il reste moins longtemps, et la plupart du temps je m'endors avant qu'il parte. Il y a deux jours j'ai eu atrocement mal à la tête, je hurlais, je n'en pouvais plus. Kurt était là, il avait l'air effrayé. Depuis ce jour là il n'est pas venu. Il a du prendre peur, et maintenant il ne veux plus me voir. Je le comprends, moi même j'aurai pris peur. Je sens que je ne tiendrai plus longtemps. Je sens la fin arriver, c'est tout proche.

Jour 32, 5h00. Je n'en peux plus, je ne veux voir personne. Les infirmiers viennent sans cesse me demander si je vais bien. J'ai envie de leur cracher à la gueule. Non, je ne vais pas bien, j'ai une tumeur et je vais crever, alors allez vous faire foutre ! Même ma famille me tape sur les nerfs. Maman ne cesse de pleurer, papa se décompose quand il me voit, et Cooper ne sait rien dire d'autre que "accroche toi, petit frère." Je n'ai pas envie de m'accrocher, je veux qu'on me laisse crever en paix ! Et Kurt qui ne vient plus depuis des jours... Qu'il aille au diable, il fera moins le malin quand je ne serai plus là !

Jour 36, 2h30. J'ai mal, je veux mourir. J'en ai assez de souffrir, je veux partir. Je sais que c'est pour bientôt, je le sais, mais je ne supporte plus d'avoir mal. Maman et Cooper restent avec moi, ils ne dorment presque pas, ils ingurgitent des tonnes de café tous les jours. Ils se font du mal, ils souffrent. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se sentent obligés de souffrir avec moi. Ils n'ont pas à faire ça. Je les aime, j'ai envie de leur dire à chaque seconde, qu'ils sont ma famille et que je les aime plus que tout. J'ai aussi envie de le dire à Kurt, mais il ne vient jamais. Il m'a promis qu'il resterait avec moi jusqu'à la fin, mais il mentait.

Jour 40, 22h00. C'est la fin, je le sais. Peut être demain, peut être dans une heure, mais je sais que c'est pour bientôt. Tout le monde vient me voir : Rachel, Finn, Santana, Mr Schuester, Tina et Mike, même Sebastian est venu. Mais toujours aucune nouvelle de Kurt. J'ai demandé à Rachel pourquoi il ne venait plus me voir, elle a bafouillé une réponse incompréhensible. Je veux le voir, je veux qu'il soit là quand je partirai, je veux qu'il me tienne la main, je veux qu'il soit là, est ce trop demandé ?

Jour 41, 14h00. Il est là, avec moi, il est venu, enfin ! Je suis heureux maintenant. Je l'aime, je lui dis sans arrêt. Il me le dit aussi.

Jour 45. C'est la fin, ça y'est, je le sais. Tout les gens que j'aime sont avec moi, c'est tout ce que je demandais. Je peux partir maintenant.

Jour 46, 9h00. Blaine est mort. Ca s'est passé cette nuit, j'étais à ses côtés, comme je lui avais promis. Il le savait depuis longtemps. Il ne s'est pas battu, il a laissé les choses se faire. Il s'est tourné vers moi, le regard paisible. Il m'a dit :"Adieu, Kurt, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé." Il a fermé les yeux et s'est éteint. J'ai eu l'espoir fou qu'il n'était peut être pas trop tard, qu'il y avait un moyen de le sauver. Les médecins ont fait ce qu'ils pouvaient, mais il était trop tard. Je pleurais, je pleure toujours, je ne peux pas accepter ça. Je ne peux pas accepter le fait que Blaine n'est plus là. Il me manque, il nous manque à tous. Sa mère m'a proposé de garder son journal, mais je ne pense pas le faire. Je ne veux pas garder le souvenir de ses dernières semaines. Je le déposerai sur sa tombe, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Adieu, Blaine, je t'aimerai toujours.


End file.
